


[Podfic] Now Until the End

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Soul Bond, Episode AU: s01e04 Magic Bullet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from 1x04, "Magic Bullet."</p>
<p>  <i>"Why the hell did you do that?" Derek demanded. "Why would you bond with me? You were going to leave me for dead, you didn't want anything to do with helping me."</i></p>
<p>
  <i>  "Okay, first of all, that was like two hours ago and I've grown a lot as a person since then," Stiles said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Now Until the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now Until the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579289) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> This episode is still my favorite in the series, and I actually started podficcing this for the Teen Wolf Throwback Fest, but underestimated how long it would take me to finish it up. Whoops. Better late than never?

**Length:** 17,737 words/ 1h 55 minutes  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 92MB

[listen or download here](https://www.mediafire.com/?0r8xba07g0x0fmw)


End file.
